


Готовка по графику, день третий

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Инь и ян для троих [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, background threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Юри помогает мыться Юре. А потом расчёсывает его. И выясняет одну пикантную подробность.





	Готовка по графику, день третий

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabaku_no_Shukaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Shukaku/gifts).



> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Rileniya  
> Примечание: верёнка в становлении ER

Юри намылил руки Юры мягкими круговыми движениями от плеч до локтей и смыл душем. Пар обволакивал и не давал дышать, даже вытяжка не помогала, но Юра любил почти обжигающую воду и не закрывал кран. Такая трата воды для Юри поначалу была дика, но он привык. В России всё было не так, как в Японии.

Юра сидел на корточках в чугунной ванне, подставив шею, плечи и спину под мочалку, больше похожую на дерюгу. Юра говорил, такой пользуются настоящие мужики: такие, как его дед. То ли привет из детства, то ли попытка убаюкать внутреннего критика — если с внешностью «феи» Юрка не пытался ничего делать, то со своей ориентацией смирялся долго и болезненно.

Юри надраил местечко между лопаток, потёр подмышки, бока и немного заехал на бёдра, заставив Юрку вздрогнуть.Белоснежные хлопья пены под напором душа скользили по коже, невероятно мягкой и покрасневшей от трения и жара — Юри провёл по ней, проверяя, чистая ли. Скрипела. Он улыбнулся.

— Дальше сам?

Юра отобрал мочалку и неуверенно посмотрел на Юри через плечо. Юри вздохнул и отвёл прилипшие ко лбу светлые волосы.

— Ты всё ещё стесняешься? Но, Юрио… Юра. Ты мне нравишься, от макушки до кончиков пальцев, и ты совсем не похож на девчонку.

 Щека под пальцами, казалось, стала ярче и горячее. Юра нахмурился, цыкнул и поднялся. Нескладный из-за резкого скачка роста: его ноги и руки как будто стали непропорциональными. Худой — он сильно вытянулся, но ещё не успел набрать вес, поэтому рёбра выпирали арочными дугами, тут же и колени-болты, и выпуклые косточки на запястьях и щиколотках. В паху, в потемневших от воды завитках волос, обнаружилась «проблема». У Юры встал. Небольшой и крепкий член, светлый, с налитой ярко-розовой нежной головкой, с раскрытой щелью, с него капала вода, и это было так непристойно, что Юри сглотнул.

— Даже такой? Я красивый даже такой?

— Да, — Юри посмотрел в глаза Юры. — Я бы вымыл тебя всего сам.

— Я не маленький и не инвалид, — вспыхнул Юра, и Юри рассмеялся. — Что?

— Нет, конечно. Просто… мне нравится тебя трогать. И ухаживать за тобой, хотя ты и сопротивляешься.

— Мне не нужны цветы и кольца, — отрезал Юра и запнулся, когда Юри вздрогнул. — Прости.

— Ты очень смешно ревнуешь, Юрио, — Юри улыбнулся и не дал Юрке разразиться новым потоком ругательств и возмущений, накрыл его рот ладонью. — Но ухаживают не только за девушками, правда-правда. Я же не похож на девушку? Но я буду рад и цветам, и объятьям, и многому другому. И, думаю, Виктор тоже.  
  
— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я буду вам цветы присылать? Может, еще серенаду спеть? — Юри представил Юру в драных джинсах и тигровой футболке, с охапкой цветов, поющего песню El Pasador «Amada Mia, Amore Mio». Юри рассмеялся и помотал головой.

Юра помедлил и кивнул. Притянул к себе Юри и неуклюже поцеловал. Постепенно поцелуй становился менее нервозным и более вдумчивым и горячим, Юри отвечал, отдавал инициативу, позволял заталкивать свой язык обратно в рот и жадно, чуточку неуверенно скользить языком по нёбу.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, глаза Юры казались чёрными от расширившихся зрачков, и в них пульсировало желание. У Юри горело лицо, под футболкой щекотно стекали капли пота. Он опустил голову, нащупал очки на бортике и нацепил их на нос. Взгляд невольно упёрся в пах Юры — его член дёрнулся, головка теперь блестела от смазки. Юри облизнул пересохшие саднящие губы, и тут Юра вырвал у него из руки мочалку, отвернулся и буркнул:

— Иди. Чаю хочу. Скоро вылезу.

— Хорошо.

Когда он вышел, шум воды стал громче — видимо, Юра вывернул кран на полную, чтобы скрыть, что будет дрочить. А стонал Юра громко. От мысли, какой он будет в кровати, когда они дойдут до полноценных занятий любовью, по телу прокатилась дрожь.

  
Юри заварил чёрный чай с бергамотом, крепкий, душистый, как любил Юра. Такой же бодрящий, как Юра. Приучить его пить зелёный Юри так и не смог, но не особо переживал из-за этого. Достаточно было того, что они поделили на троих, кто что готовит, и решили смешивать кухни, один день русскую, второй — японскую, а на третий раз Виктор предложил пробовать что-нибудь новенькое. Тем более поездил по миру больше, чем они оба вместе взятые, и нахватался рецептов самых разных блюд. Например, сегодня делали долму: фарш, завёрнутый в виноградные листья. Этакие маленькие голубцы. И мацони с чесноком к ним. За новым мацони как раз и отправился Виктор, когда Юра нечаянно разбил банку. Юра ещё и забрызгался весь, с ног до головы. Виктор как всегда не удержался от пошлой шутки, что кто-то обкончался, и получил по рёбрам. Взбешённый Юра наорал на Виктора, обозвал себя рукожопом — Юри уже достаточно понимал по-русски, но никак не мог привыкнуть к подобным оборотам, и хорошее воображение сразу рисовало картины в стиле Босха, — отказался от помощи Юри, долго возюкал тряпкой по полу и оттирал мебель, воткнув наушники, из которых доносилось что-то громкое и злое.

 Готовить Юрка умел, но что попроще, без изысков: помимо салата с помидорами и огурцами, он делал макароны по-флотски и варил картошку в мундире. Юри однажды пошутил, что еда у него вся какая-то военная, на что Юра буркнул, что чему деда научил, то и умеет, нормальная еда. Вот бы ещё такие пирожки научиться делать… Юри хотел вызнать рецепт, но Виктор отговорил, сказал, дед обидится, что у него хотят увести фирменное блюдо. Юри не понял, почему Виктор так сказал, но предпочел поверить ему на слово.

Юра вошёл в кухню, завёрнутый в банный халат Виктора. Юри шлёпнул себя по лбу: он забыл занести чистое бельё в ванную. Халат был велик, а Юра выглядел в нём воинственным и беззащитным одновременно. В руках держал расчёску, которой он, кажется, пытался выдрать себе половину волос.

— Юрио! Что ты делаешь! Пусть подсохнут сначала. Не дери их так!

— Сухие вообще не расчешешь. Не волосы, а мочалка!

— Может, тебе стоит всё-таки мыть их шампунем и ополаскивателем?

— Я мою как дедушка, дегтярным мылом! Это лучше химии!

Юри вздохнул, усадил Юру на стул, отобрал расчёску и пальцами стал распутывать тонкие волосы.

— У тебя кончики иссушены. И ты неправильно моешь волосы. Надо не бруском намыливать, а взбить пену и мылить ею. Смывают тёплой водой, после чего волосы ополаскивают лимонным или уксусным раствором.

— Зачем? Ай! — Юра повернул голову, а Юри запутался в его колтуне и случайно дёрнул.

— Прости. Они устранят неприятный запах дегтя. Так было в интернете написано.

— Мой дедушка мыл голову дегтярным мылом задолго до интернета, — проворчал Юра, но в голосе его слышалась неуверенность. Юри улыбнулся. Взял расчёску, аккуратно разобрал волосы на пряди и стал расчёсывать. Хорошо промытые, волосы скрипели, но были очень жёсткие и тусклые. Запах дёгтя был довольно неприятный, не сравнить с яблоком или ментолом гелей и шампуней Виктора. Несмотря на свою жизнь в Америке Юри всё ещё привыкал к тому, что косметика почти везде пахнет и сильно.

Экзекуция продолжалась минут пятнадцать. Юри старался не драть волосы, но иногда приходилось. Он зажимал в кулак прядь и чесал её, пока она не становилась гладкой и зубцы не начинали легко проскальзывать сквозь волосы. Юра весь напрягался, наверное, ему было больно, и Юри в итоге невольно отпустил прядь. Юра как-то странно выдохнул, а Юри принялся массировать голову.

— Потерпи. Понимаю, неприятно. А я-то всё думал, чего ты так ругаешься и выходишь красный как варёный рак каждое утро.

Юра что-то пробормотал. Мотнул головой. И вдруг произнёс:

— Сделай так ещё раз.

— Как? — опешил Юри.

— С силой зажми волосы и дёрни, — хрипло выдал Юра, и от интонаций Юри сердце громко бухнулось в груди. Юре нравилась боль? Когда его отшлёпали, он же возбудился, напомнил себе Юри. Он мгновение сомневался, потом собрал волосы с лица, мазнув пальцами по лбу, — Юра вздрогнул и придушено тихо застонал. Тоже чувствительное место, отметил Юри, наверное, потому носит чёлку. Неуверенно сжав волосы, Юри дёрнул.

— Сильней. Кацудон, я не ванильная пизда, не трусь!

Юра отчего-то злился — смущался? — и нервничал. И пытался задеть Юри. Боялся ли Юри делать больно? Да. Но он и «Эрос» танцевать боялся. И первый раз целовать Виктора, не будучи пьяным. И обнимать Юру не как друга, зарываться носом в волосы, целовать висок, ухо, скулу, упругую шею. А Юра хрипло выдыхал, впервые доверяясь ему _так_ , может, даже ещё немного боялся, а может, уже поплыл. Юри кольнула глупая ревность: Барановская причёсывала Юру к выступлениям, даже Отабек как-то раз заплетал ему косы на самом катке, не без смачных матюгов, за которые прилетело всем от Фельцмана. Юри улыбнулся. Стиснул пальцы и потянул, медленно, с усилием, вдумчиво. Юра гулко сглотнул, и в животе от этого звука стало щекотно и тепло.

— Юра, Юрио… — ласково шепнул Юри, поглаживая шею, обводя кончиками пальцев кадык, напряжённую мышцу, спускаясь в ямочку между ключиц, влажную от испарины. — Так, Юрио? — Запрокинув голову Юры, вгляделся в затуманенный взгляд, в выступившие в уголках глаз слезинки, в яркий румянец и зазывно приоткрытые губы, из которых вырывалось горячее дыхание. Сама невинность. Чистейший соблазн. Юри поцеловал сухой рот, наслаждаясь его податливостью, и потянул голову Юры в сторону, ощущая себя извращенцем. Тот прикрыл глаза, закусил губу, и Юри сунул руку ему за пазуху, обвёл ореол соска и резко сжал. Колени Юры разъехались, полы халата распахнулись, Юра охнул, задрожал и потянулся неосознанным движением к паху. Перехватив запястье, тонкое, хотя ничего девичьего и хрупкого в нём не было, Юри покачал головой, поцеловал Юру в лоб и спросил, целуя костяшки руки, которую всё ещё держал:

— Почему раньше не говорил?

— Что? Почему?..  Ну тупо же.

— Неправда! — возразил Юри и запнулся. Смог бы он в таком признаться? Что было в нём сильнее, стыд или доверие?

Юри провёл по груди, распахнул халат окончательно, спустился пальцами по рёбрам, обвёл пупок.

— Сможешь кончить без рук? — Юри вдруг захватила мысль, что в его власти довести Юрио до умопомрачения, и совсем не так, как обычно. Что-то тёмное поднималось в груди, Юри облизнулся и глянул на Юру. Тот покосился, стянул свободной рукой очки с Юри и усмехнулся:

— У тебя страшный взгляд, Кацудон. И он мне нравится.

Юри моргнул, смутился, потом глянул прямо в глаза Юре, склонишись к его лицу.

— Значит, доверяешь? — спросил серьёзно.

—Да, — через силу признался Юра. Юри перекинул ногу через бедро Юры, сел ему на колени и едва сам не застонал: такой горячий был Юра после ванны и ласк.

— Больше, чем Виктору?

Зрачки сузились и вновь расширились. Юра задышал чаще, кадык дёрнулся — Юри погладил его губами, прижал ими подбородок и потянул Юру за волосы вбок. Юра всхлипнул, и этот звук ознобом прошёлся по коже Юри. Сердце замирало от одного осознания — Юра сейчас открыт и беззащитен. Захотелось запустить обе руки во влажные волосы, тянуть назад, заставлять Юру выгибаться, дрожать и в голос стонать. И он позволил себе всё это, удерживая Юру за пряди на висках, целуя его веки, нос, щеки, ощущая, как щекочет невесомый пушок губы. Скоро там будет щетина, и можно будет брить Юру, Юри бы хотелось, он надеялся, что к тому моменту ему уже будут достаточно доверять. Юри массировал затылок, целовал шею, жадно прикусывал её, заставляя Юру судорожно вздыхать и сам заводясь от запаха и вкуса кожи, свежего, тёплого. Всего Юру хотелось загладить, зацеловать и закусать. Юри выдохнул носом, потёрся отяжелевшими яйцами о бёдра Юры. Его член дёрнулся, стал наливаться кровью. Юри не врал, когда говорил, что ему всё нравится в Юре. И мосластые руки и ноги, выпирающие из костного строя ключицы, жилистые бёдра, угловатые плечи. Может, Юри извращенец, но ему нравились и развитая зрелая красота Виктора, и только-только формирующаяся Юры.

— Отсоси мне, — Юра провёл большим пальцем по губам Юри, надавил, заставляя открыть рот шире, и облизнулся. — Хочу чувствовать, как мой член движется в твоём горле, — перешёл он на шёпот, густо краснея, но не отводя взгляда. Губы у него распухли и обветрились, волосы растрепались, он одуряюще пах желанием, чистым, как может быть незамутнённо чувство в этом возрасте, грязным, как все юношеские влажные мечты. Юри тронул кончиком языка пальцы Юры во рту, поцеловал их, затем сгиб между шеей и плечом, потом вновь прикусил, теперь больнее — тебе ведь нравится немного боли, Юрио? «Да», — словно услышав его мысли, выдохнул Юра. Большими пальцами Юри помассировал нежные, гладкие соски, пока с удовольствием не почувствовал, как напряглись острые навершия, и ущипнул за них. Юра вздрогнул, подался вперёд и впился Юри в губу — они жадно поцеловались, — залез руками под майку, такими горячими, что Юри словно обожгло, с силой обвёл пальцами мышцы, забрался под пояс джинсов и вцепился в ягодицы, как тавро выжег: больно и сладко. А потом Юра толкнулся в пах Юри, и теперь задохнулся именно Юри, шепча имя словно в бреду. С трудом отстранившись, всё ещё окутанный запахом Юры, вкусом Юры, нежностью рта Юры, он поддёрнул штанины и встал на колени. Поцеловал колено, обвел втянутый пупок, наслаждаясь игрой, улыбаясь краешком губ, обмирая от пронзительной нежности. В паху горело и скручивался тяжёлый узел возбуждения, яйца ныли, хотелось жёстко дрочить, выплеснуть это странный, страшный зов обладания, немного пугающий самого Юри. Ничего, его тело подождёт. 

Юри погладил отведенное в сторону бедро, наслаждаясь запахом светло-розовой разгоряченной кожи. Тронул губами туго натянутую набухшую головку короткими жалящими движениями, смакуя горько-соленый вкус. Вобрал член в рот, заласкал долгими широкими движениями языка, сдавил пальцами у основания: красивый, влажный от его слюны. Юри поднял голову. В глазах Юры плескались мука и просьба, мольба — яростная и кипящая. Взмокший, он держался за стул обеими руками и кусал прядь волос.

— Чтобы удовлетворить тебя, всё-таки нужны двое, — тихо рассмеялся Юри. — Прости, Юрио, я не могу сосать и дёргать тебя за волосы одновременно.

— И так хорошо, — выдохнул Юра. В его глазах было столько желания, что меркло даже собственное изматывающее возбуждение. Виктор говорил, что по темпераменту они с Юркой похожи, просто чтобы выплеснуться, Юри нужен алкоголь, а Юрке — вожжа под хвост. Юри считал, что Виктору нужна вожжа под хвост тоже. И сейчас Юри ощущал себя пьяным — Юрой, а того, может, и вправду кто укусил, что он вдруг доверился ещё в одном личном аспекте. Потихоньку он оттаивал, становился мягче и ласковее, как дикий зверь, привыкающий к человеческим рукам.

Юри провёл языком по всей длине члена, приласкал шелковистую щель и заглотил до самого горла, сжимая губы плотно, и ощутил ладонь на кадыке — она дрожала. Юра держал его за шею, массируя большим пальцем там, где чувствовал головку под кожей горла, пока Юри глотал вязкое теплое семя, почти не ощущая вкуса. Трусы намокли от смазки, головка болезненно тёрлась о ткань, но Юри, игнорируя всё это, встал на дрожащих ногах, поцеловал Юру, сгребая на затылке волосы и стягивая их до предела. Юра вскрикнул, дёрнулся всем телом, и в ладонь Юри выплеснулось ещё немного спермы. Вот так, теперь всё.

— Смотрю, вы без меня тут не скучаете? — раздался беззаботный голос Виктора. Обернувшись, Юри увидел Виктора в дверях. На запястье у него покачивался пакет, слишком полный для одной банки мацони. Виктор некоторое время смотрел на них, напряжённо, с затаённой тенью не то ревности, не то обиды в глазах, потом аккуратно поставил пакет к стенке и двинулся было к Юри, глядя на него голодными глазами кота, увидавшего сметану.

— Никифоров, — Юра, успевший вновь закутаться в халат, прижался щекой к паху Юри и длинно лизнул его ладонь, которую Юри всё ещё держал на весу и которая была измазана спермой Юры, — дрочить ему буду я.

Виктор запнулся, вопросительно глянул на Юри. Тот кивнул. Он чувствовал напряжение в теле Юры, быстрый стук сердца у него под рукой, между влажных лопаток. Чувствовал напряжение Виктора.  
  
Тот вдруг расслабился и тепло улыбнулся.  
— Наконец наша юная звезда перестала стесняться.

— Что, кто это тут стесняется?! — яростно шипел Юра, расправляясь с кнопками на джинсах Юри и самодовольно сгребая член и яйца в горсть. Юри непроизвольно застонал и нетерпеливо толкнулся в ладонь. В голове уже мутилось и хотелось как-то отвлечься, чтобы не спустить сразу, поэтому он попытался поддержать разговор:

— Ты почему так долго?

— Разговаривал с продавщицей в отделе косметики. Искал нашему Юре бальзам на кисломолочной основе, — ехидно произнёс Виктор. — Мне надоело нюхать твоё дегтярное мыло.

— С-сука, — буркнул Юра, а Юри мелко затрясся, когда тот нагло втянул в рот одно яичко и при этом дрочил ему размашисто, но совсем не грубо, потирая головку большим пальцем. У Юри от этого дрожали колени.

— И кстати, Юри, нам тут принесли две корзины цветов. Не знаю, что за щедрый такой поклонник.

Юрка поперхнулся, залился краской по самые уши, а Юри вспомнил, как Юра был взволнован уже тогда, в ванной, почувствовал ком в горле от понимания, всхлипнул и кончил на лицо Юре. 

— Прости… Юрио… Прости… — захлёбывался он, содрогаясь, потом сполз, утягивая Юру в объятья, стиснул крепко-крепко и выдохнул. — Люблю вас обоих, _дураков._ Это нам цветы от Юры.— Он поцеловал Юру в маковку.

— Только скажи, Никифоров, что ты не любишь розы, — вновь рассерженным котом прошипел Юра, утираясь халатом Виктора.

Виктор подошёл, схватил лицо Юры двумя пальцами, делая его смешным и немного насупленным.

— От тебя, солнце моё, хоть кактусы. Я буду любить даже их. А теперь колитесь, что я пропустил.

Юра и Юри переглянулись.

— Юра сам тебе расскажет, когда сочтёт, что… пора. — Юри поднялся, надел обратно свои очки и подумал, что это произойдёт совсем скоро. Но то, что он был первым, немного грело самолюбие. Он чувствовал ревнивый взгляд Виктора и ощущал себя так, словно увёл у него из-под носа золотую медаль. Нет, это было даже круче.

Он взялся за плечи Виктора и поцеловал его. В конце концов, у всех троих наверняка были секреты, они имели право на них, говорить или молчать — выбор каждого. Как там говорил Виктор? Москва не сразу строилась? Заглянуть в чужую душу это тоже не одномоментный труд. Но они раскроются, как раскрывались розы в корзине на пороге кухни.


End file.
